The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for drilling wells. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems for drilling wells utilizing single joints of pipe.
Many smaller drilling rigs store tubular members, such as drill pipe, drill collars, and casing, in horizontal storage areas outside of the rig. As the different tubular members are needed, they are brought to the drill floor one at a time and added to the string. Handling these tubular members has historically been a highly manual job using winches or other lifting appliances within the rig. Automated systems for use in these “single joint” rigs must be able to safely handle a variety of tubular members while not slowing down drilling or tripping processes.
One important step in the pipe handling process is manipulating pipe and other tubular members in the horizontal storage areas before they are moved to the drilling rig. In many operations, horizontal pipes are manipulated using forklifts or other manually-operated lifting devices. These manual systems limit the efficiency of the overall system and also often place workers in areas where heavy loads are being moved, thus creating safety concerns. Thus, there remains a need to develop methods and apparatus for pipe handling and drilling systems, which overcome some of the foregoing difficulties while providing more advantageous overall results.